Oliver Kreber: The 21st Hunger Games
by mr.jack
Summary: For the past 20 years, only districts 1, 2 and 4 have won the hunger games. When Oliver Kreber and his girlfriend's little sister are reaped for the 21st Hunger games, he must fight his emotions and conscience to protect both himself and Sadie.
1. The Reaping

It's today. The day that every teenager, parents, sibling dreads. Everybody dreads. It's reaping day, which of course means that the odds are not in the favour of 12 boys and 12 girls across Panem. The reaping is for the 21st Annual Hunger Games. Despite the uproar when they were first introduced when I was the age of five, they've become, frighteningly quickly, a tradition of Panem. I drag myself out of bed, knowing that in three or four hours I would hear the siren that tells us to go to the reaping. I rip myself some bread to wake me up a bit. I look over to the work counter in the kitchen to find a note left by my father. 'Good luck matey, you'll be fine, the odds are in your favour, dad xxx'. Most people take the day off work for the reaping, but my family can't miss a days pay. Plus, my father has always been confident that none of us will be reaped, because we don't take food from the government, he won't let us. My parents are fairly lax, but this is the one thing that we are strictly forbidden from doing, even if it does mean that we are a little malnourished. It's okay though, me and my brother James often go poaching in the woods. I'm fairly useful with a spear, and his is probably one of the most amazing fishermen I have ever seen, I think even district four would look on in admiration/ envy at him.

Today, I need to, before the reaping, go and hunt in order to get money to buy my girl friend, Connie, a present for the reaping. We've been sweethearts since the age of 13. What was once a cute little connection for social status, is now something so much more. She's my absolute best friend, we do everything together.

I slide underneath the non-electric-electric fence, and stealthily walk around looking for prey. I don't need a lot today, this isn't to feed my family. I collect my spears which have been carefully stored in a ditch, covered by mounds of dead leaves. It's not long until I spot some prey. A wild bore. I throw my spear at it. It doesn't kill it, I hate that. So I have to finish the job off at close range, firing a spear through it's skull. It's a tricky dilemma, trying to get it through the fence, especially with so many peacekeepers around. Luckily, I live near the fence and so once I'm home I can pop it into a potato sack and take him to the butchers.

I wrap some rope around its neck and carry it home, leaving it outside whilst I get the sack. My mother hates it whenever I get anything bigger than a rabbit. Luckily, they all seem to be in bed still.

I take the bore around to the butchers where I get a generous amount of money, enough to get a nice present for Connie. I go down to the market, where I pop into the jewellers. Everything seems to be out of my budget, but there is one thing that strikes my eye. It's a necklace, with what looks like small chunks of coal attached to a beautiful black lace. But the coal isn't horrible either, it's shiny and classy, and if the unthinkable happens, she has a token which resembles district 12.

I go back home and I go to find myself some smart clothes. As smart as you can get when you live in district 12, a district that mines cole, leaving a constant black cloud, that settles on almost everything. I find a long sleeved, blue shirt and some beige trousers. These will do. I go and sit back in the kitchen where there is a nervous and awkward silence. This is the first time I am the only one of my siblings in the reaping. My brother James, now 19, is now exempt, and my little sister, Ellie, is not yet old enough.

The horn sounds and that is my call to go along now to the reaping. My head raises for the first time where I make eye contact with my mother. She's calm, the first time I've seen her like this on reaping day, and this reassures me. We embrace, and I slowly walk over to sign in, where I have blood taken to prove that I am present. Everyone is in their friendship group, but its bizarre as no-body is talking, there's too much anxiety for people to have a normal conversation.

After looking around for a moment I hear my name called out

'Oliver! Oliver!'

It's Connie. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, carefully placing a kiss on her forehead. Nothing is said, but the embrace we share is so reassuring and warm, words aren't needed in this moment.

'Hey, I got something for you' I say with a hint of excitement. 'What?' Connie replies, blushing.

I pull out the necklace and hand it to her.

'Oh my God, this must have cost so much!' She exclaims, to which I smile. 'It's beautiful' She continues.

'You're beautiful' I reply, twirling my finger in her loosely curled, long, brown hair, whilst staring into her emerald green eyes, which so matches the dress she is wearing.

As she blushes, I place my ring, middle and index fingers of my left hand to my lips and place them on Connie's forehead. It's a little thing we have, like most couples. It was a bit of a joke at first, as her mother told me we weren't allowed to kiss years ago, so in fear of the repercussions I did that as a joke. It stuck and now it's my little way of comforting her.

There's no more time for conversation as the reaping commences.

The escort gets up onto the stage. Her name is Esme Flandoret. Every year I'm baffled by how positive she is about the games. How can anyone be positive about a television programme that allows children to fight to the death? Its completely beyond me. None-the-less, after watching the same film we do year on year as to why the hunger games exist, its time to find out who will have 'the honour' of representing District 12 in the 21st Hunger Games. The 'Honour' of being forced into an untimely death.

On the stage are two huge gold fish tank shaped bowls. In there are thousands of names. One bowl is for the girls, one bowl is for the boys, and from there, those in Panem who do not have the odds in their favour are selected.

'Now, are there any volunteers?' Esme announces, 'Because remember, if you don't volunteer now, then you cannot volunteer in the place of another tribute'.

I hate this rule, so, so much. It needs to be changed.

Esme sticks her hand into the bowl containing girl's names. One a piece of paper is selected, she waddles over to the microphone stand. Connie looks at me and I can see how fearful she is. I'm more worried for her than I am for me. We grip each other's hand and in the 10 second pause between her grabbing the name from the bowl and announcing it, Connie's nails have dug so far into my hand I think she's about to cut them.

'Sadie Hardihard' Esme gleefully shouts. Connie had every right to be scared. Her little sister, who is just 12, has been reaped. Connie lets out a cry, knowing full well that she can no longer volunteer for her. I well up, but cannot bring myself to hug Connie as I do not want to cry, not now.

I see Sadie, slowly walking towards the stage. My stomach sinks, everyone is silent. Once she hits the front of the crowd, four peacekeepers surround her and take her up to the stage. She's doing well, holding in all the emotion that is undoubtedly running through her young mind right now. She stands there, so sweet and innocently, as I still hear Connie sobbing into my shoulder.

Esme then moves onto the boys. Im nervous, and my stomach is going like mad, but for some reason, I'm more worried about my friends. Esme waddles over to the bowl with the boy's names in, then waddles back. She opens up the piece of paper and after a silence that feels like forever. I shut my eyes and shut them tight. It won't make a difference now the name has been the selected but it keeps me calm. Not me, it won't be me, It can't be me. I wait for what feels like hours, hours and hours. I take in one final breath as I hear Esme cough a little to make sure her voice is perfectly Crystal clear. And then she announces the name of the unlucky boy.

I hear the name get said but I go into such a zone I haven't actually listened. It's only when I open my eyes and see everyone looking at me, along with my tight grip that is now occupying my arm I realise. It's me. Oh my God. I've actually been selected. How am I supposed to win the games? I'm 5 foot 10, and there is no substance to me. When people use the phrase 'skin and bones', I think the image of me is what they use. Everyone is looking at me and all I wanted to do is scream hysterically but I know I can't. If I thought the cry Connie let out for Sadie was bad enough, then I don't know what this scream classifies as. I stand still for several moments, trying to regain my breath after the initially gasp I heard from hearing my name. I start for walk forward but Connie has fully grip on my arm, as she begs and screams hysterically for me to stay. I try to ignore her as she's upsetting me and after taking several steps forward and still feeling her latched onto my arm, I have to viciously thrust my arm to get her off me before I quickly walk towards the stage.

I see Sadie and mouth 'Are you okay' to her, in which she gives me a small nod back. I look out to district 12, trying to take in the place where I have grown for the last 17 years in, one final time.

We are ushered into waiting rooms where one by one loved ones visit us. I'm feeling fairly empty right now, so empty that I don't even think I could cry. The feeling of being sat in the waiting room is bizarre. Like being informed of the death of a loved one, it doesn't seem to be sinking in. I keep telling myself over and over again that I am a tribute, but it just doesn't go in, I can't accept it.

My mum enters the room and I hug her, but remain silent. I tell her I love her and I'm sorry that she's going to have to watch this, but it's hardly my fault. She is then ordered to leave by the peace keepers before Ellie and James walk in. Seeing my little sister and knowing that I probably won't see her grow up finally allows me to cry. I hug both James and Ellie at the same time, sobbing, all three of us. They say nothing other than 'you can do this, please do this, we love you'. Its heart breaking.

Then Connie enters the room. We sob into each other, and I keep apologising. This really is a no win situation for her.

'It's not your fault, it's not your fault' She tries to reassure me.

'I am going to do everything to get Sadie back home, I promise, I really mean it, this isn't about me, it's about her' I babble. It's better for her to lose her boyfriend then her 12 year old sister.

'Don't sacrifice yourself to save her, please just don't be the one to kill her' She begs

'Of course I won't, I'll keep her safe, I love you, I love you' I reply.

'Oh, I nearly forgot, please take this, for my sake, just wear it' she cries, handing my over the necklace I bought her earlier. I wrap it into two and wear it on my wrist as a bracelet. I still have part of Connie with me at least.

The peacekeepers come in and tell Connie to leave, and it's the most heart breaking moment so far. I let out a scream, so hard that it hurts my throat, before sinking my head into my hands and crying hysterically into the sofa.

Esme waddles in and unsympathetically says 'Chop, chop, train is waiting, we don't want to be late for the capitol!'

'Can I have a moment please?' I ask sheepishly.

'We don't have any moments to lose, come along now!' She replies

'I said just wait!' I scream. I walk over to the sink and wash my face, before walking out the door, completely ignoring Esme as I walk out.

Finally, me and Sadie are taken to the train which transports us to the capitol.

The train is luxury like I have never seen before, mountains of food, clean water, even alcohol. Despite the initial amazement it then annoys me when I realize that I, along with most of the other districts, live in poverty, yet there is far too much food on this train.

Esme introduces us to our mentor. Mentors are here to guide us and give us life saving advice, and decide how to spend money given to us my sponsors in order to help keep us alive in the Arena. The only districts ever to have one the hunger games have been Districts one, two and four. They're known as the career districts, and the children of these districts have been training for the games ever since the first one 12 years ago. They're quite lucky with mentors, as their mentors have all previously won the games. Our mentor is called Spike. Spike is mid 30s perhaps, auburn hair, dark skin, fairly tall, and whilst nice enough, he hasn't experienced this, and his lack of empathy really shows.

'if you make it out of the bloodbath, then I'm the one who will win this for you' he boasts.

'Why' she asks sheepishly

'Because when you can't find that lake, when you can't find that deer, I'm the one to send you that water, and I'm the one to send you that deer'. Spike explains 'but in order for me to do that, you need to put in your half of the bargain. You need to be likeable. If you aren't liked, then I don't get money, to buy the things that will save you'.


	2. The Capitol

The train, after a 20 hour long journey of eating non stop, arrives in the capitol. Its so different to District 12. There are sky scrapers everywhere, roads, cars, nice clothes. All the people of the Capitol have come to greet us and cheer us on. Im terrified and I'm amazed at what a cult this is in the Capitol. Sadie and I step off the train and I hold her hand to reassure her. She looks terrified but I tell her to smile and wave after taking on board Spike's advice of being popular. There are cameras all around us, the people of the Capitol are desperate to get the first glimpse of this year's tributes.

We're separated and taken to the stylists where we are cleaned and given a make over. My stylist is called Ariel. She's tall and slim. Very attractive. Her eyes are an emerald green colour and for someone from the Capitol, there is a very normal vibe from her. Her cherry brown locks flow in loose curls, with her fringe pinned back to form a beehive.

She just looks at me and shakes her head. What else can you say really? She offers me a hug and I accept it, I just want reassurance at the moment.

'I'm Ariel and I'm your stylist' She explains. 'I'm going to make you look fab-u-lous tonight' She laughs.

I like her, she's very down to earth.

'I'm thinking bright, bold, and big, but with your district's heritage, how about that?' she asks

'umm, okay' I smile. It's followed by a short, awkward pause.

'I'm really sorry' She adds 'It's shit, shit, shit for you. There's not much else I can say. I've been District 12's stylist for the passed four years now and I sob every time they fall, but I think it may only happen once this year' She says, suggesting the winner may be from District 12.

I laugh openly. Me? 12? Winner? I don't think so. I don't want to show any doubt to her though, so I just smirk and nod my head, conforming to her ideas. I've conformed all my life to the Capitol, this is no different.

It's then time for the opening ceremony for the games. This is the first time and I already feel intimidated by what the other tributes are going to be like. Me and Sadie have been dressed by Ariel as cole miners covered in lights. It's not explained to us why but Sadie thinks its because they don't want us to think that we are boring. We need to be remembered already. We are sent into the stadium and there is a lot of finger pointing at us. We put on faux smiles and try to make it look like we are ready. I see myself on the big screen and realise how stupid I look, but compared to the people from the Capitol, I look quite normal. We are welcomed by President Yohan. He wishes us the best of luck and then we are sent to a party where we are allowed to interact with other tributes and sponsors.

I look over and I see the tributes from District one and four. These are the careers and they look like they were born for this. The boy from one is tall, muscular and has eyes that show no mercy. The boy from district four isn't as tall, but he is built like a tank and looks like a killing machine. He seems to be stood in a permanent hunch, almost as if he is constantly tensing a beach ball. He wears his brown hair in a pony tail and already, he looks like the one to beat. The girls are much smaller, but their faces and eyes show that they too have the ability.

The term career was first used around the 5th or 6th Hunger Games. In the first four years, they were won by district four, then two, two again, then four, and then one. Oddly, districts one, two and four always made up the final five or six tributes. After their massive success in the first games, it was reported that children as young as 6 started training for them. In the 5th year, all the tributes from districts one, two and four volunteered. It was a huge talking point and many people were saying that these tributes were treating the games, and training for them, as if they were a career. From there on, the term 'Career tribute' has been used.

As everyone is socially, there is sudden uproar as everybody turns their head in the same direction, to a capitol citizen who is screaming on the floor, with blood pouring from just above her eyebrow. I have no idea what happened, but Esme looks stunned.

'What happened?' I ask Esme.

'That disrespectful little boy from district three just threw a knife at the boy from district two and hit that lady instead' She explains.

Oh no, someone who enjoys watching teenagers fight to the death has been hit with a knife, what a tragedy.

It turns out that the boy from district two had been threatening the boy from three all night, so he retaliated and it went wrong when two stepped aside.

'If anybody believes we will be having another party after the ceremonies in future games again, then they can think again' I hear a Game maker furiously declare.

I see President Yohan make eye contact with the boy from three, and shake his head. It doesn't matter how well he does now, the game makers will make sure that he won't win.

After the event, we are shown our flats in the training tower. They are modern and stunning, but it doesn't really lessen the impact that in a few days I will probably be dead. Myself, Sadie, Esme and Spike sit down and have dinner with Ariel before I suddenly feel faint and sick. This is my queue to got to bed.

When I wake up in the morning, I am given my training uniform by Ariel. Its just a black polo top with blue stripes and the number 12 on it. Sadie has the same uniform. I initially feel dissatisfied with Ariel over this uniform, however I soon realise that all the tributes wear the same uniform in training. We are then escorted downstairs to the training room.

In there are all the game makers, sat there inspecting us carefully, along with the other tributes and plenty of stations where we can practice our skills.

I look over and see that one of the stations contains spears. When I was about eleven, my dad taught me how to use a spear when hunting, and it is a skill I know I can use in the arena. I have to stop my self from thinking about the last time I used my spears, just two days ago. Just two days ago I was free, sure, I had worries and problems, but in context to this, they were trivial.

I choose to ignore any of the weapon stations because I don't want the careers to see me as a threat. I know that I am probably the most accurate thrower out of all of them. They have the opposite mentality and quickly show off their knowledge of weapons in an attempt to intimidate us. On the speed stations I also choose not to show how fast I am. I am not one to big myself up, but I am the fastest sprinter in my district and I know this is another skill I can use.

I focus more on survival skills, such as how to make a fire, how to see if water is safe to drink and what food it safe and what food isn't. I've never been taught or warned about these things before, so I decide to prioritise them.

I am amazed when I see how agile and fast Sadie is. She floats over the obstacle course like it is no problem. Having spent the last four years spending so much time at her house I have been genuinely worried about her. I wasn't aware of any skill she could take into the arena, but now, after seeing how fast and agile she is, I feel must better.

This is our routine for the next three days. After being here for three days, it doesn't feel as strange, I don't feel as scared. I seem to have at some points have forgotten that in three days I would be in an epic fight to the death.

It is now the day where we must go and show the game makers on our own what our skill is. This is absolutely vital. If I get this wrong, then I get a low score, and low scores mean low sponsors. Spike keeps saying this to me, and all I want to say to him is 'I'm sorry spike, how many times have you been in this situation, oh yeah, that's right'. But I know that I can't do anything to annoy him as I am relying on him to help me out with sponsors.

We're all sent to a waiting room where one by one we're called into the room. There seem to be alliances forming left, right and centre, especially by the careers, but I choose not to do that. It only creates a tricky situation at the end. After a few hours of waiting, I am last to go in and I see the spears. I haven't practiced with these ones but at the end of the day, a spear is a spear.

I walk to the balcony where the gamemakers are sat and introduce myself.

'Oliver Kreber, District 12'. I declare.

There are six spears, and in order to get a decent score, there is no room for an error.

I pick up the first spear, I take my time. I aim with my left hand as I pull my arm back and then lob it. It hits the target on the torso. Brilliant. I pick up my next spear. I do the same, and again, it hits the target on the torso. This is going well, I need a good score. I go to do the same again. It's a great, solid start, but to get into the higher scores I need to show more skill. I pivot to the left to show that I am aiming at the dummy further away. I aim, and throw It misses. My heart sinks, I want to cry and leave, but I know I can rectify it. I grab the fourth spear and throw it. It hits the bullseye on the head target, on dummy furthest away. Even I'm stunned by this. Relief. Despite my satisfaction with my performance thus far, I can feel the game makers think this is lame, and it upsets me. I need to pull something out the bag that will make them think 'Wow'. But what? It needs to be a risk and it needs to be memorable, but most of all, it needs to be realistic. I grab the fifth spear. Instead of throwing my spear in the conventional way, I swing my arm round and flick my wrist whilst doing do. This sends the spear spinning through the air like a wheel. It hits the dummy. Right in the middle of the head. I hear the gasps from the game makers and I realise that I've just earned myself a high score. The highest score by a district 12 boy is 6, from a girl 5. I know I've done better than that. I just need one more decent throw to ensure this. My stomach is turning as I keep up the last spear. It's all or nothing. I I use the same technique as in the last throw, and it works again. The spinning spear lands right in the torso of the dummy. I don't intend on using this technique in the arena but thats irrelevant.

My work here isn't complete. Yet. I need to do one last thing to leave an impression. I walk up to the dummies, just as I'm about to be dismissed, and grab two spears. I strut back to the throwing away and then place a spear in each hand. I aim at a dummy to my right, and one to my left. I pray that with with work. I release them both and they both hit their said targets. I stair at what I have just achieved for a few minutes then slowly twist my presence and gaze up at the game makers.

'These Games are mine' I say with confidence as I glance right in the eye of the chief game maker, Sebastian Heart. He looks impress.

I smile in side but deliberately look dissatisfied so the game makers think I have more in the bag. They dismiss me and I head back to the pent house.


	3. The Last Day of Relative Normality

That evening we must watch the television to see our training scores. They're read out by the host, Gino Dantes. And the scores are good. Natalie, District One, scores 8, Claud, District one scored 10. From District two, Tania scores 10, Trey scores 9. From district three, Fenya scores 4, Michael 2. From Four, Katarina scores 10, Drusus, 10. Wow. From five, George, 5, Karmen, 7. District 6, Anthony 8, Rosina 5. Seven, Harvey, 5, Bethany 9. Eight Lucius, 10, Anna-Marie 7. Nine, Willow, 5, Nicholas 4. Ten, Lara 6, Fenton 8. Eleven, both Davis and Tilly score 7, and finally district twelve.

First up its Sadie's score and her photo pops up onto the screen.

'Sadie Hardihood- 7'. Gino announces. I let out a round of applause, as does Esme, Spike and Ariel. The highest score ever by a district 12 tribute. I put my arm around Sadie and hug her like a proud older brother. Great job, I'm really proud of Sadie with that score.

Then it's my turn.

'And finally, Oliver Kreber with a score of nine'.

Nine, absolutely brilliant. Esme is ecstatic, as is spike. Ariel jumps out of her seat and screams 'That's amazing' as Sadie looks at me with a huge grin. I sit there in shock. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Either way I'm pleased. I expected a seven or an eight, but not a nine.

We all celebrate with a big meal, preparing ourselves for the last day of training and interviews.

Me and Sadie head down to the training room in the morning. We made an agreement that today we would just have fun. Its potentially our last day alive and we don't want to spend it stressing about dying. So we just sit on the camouflage station all morning painting and laughing. What we hadn't realised was that Spike had been observing us all morning.

'What do you think you are doing? I mean seriously, come on' he shouts as we leave the training area. 'Tomorrow you go into an Arena where the chances are you're going to get murdered and you sit painting each other'.

'Spike, that is exactly why' I bite back 'This could be the our last day in a normal-ish environment and we don't want to me getting stressed over the fact that we might die'. I'm furious by Spike's lack of understanding and so head upstairs to get ready for the interview that I have to take part it. I ask Esme for advice and all I got was 'Be Polite'. Thats ironic coming from the lady who is taking more priority eating a chocolate fondant than giving me advice. Thanks Esme.

In the evening, we are all lined up ready for the interview with Gino. Again I'm called on last, but that's good as I get to see Sadie's interview. I've really grown to enjoy her company, she is such a sweet girl, with a massively mature head on the little shoulders. The crowd this sees as well and falls in love with her.

Gino then calls me on stage and I'm a little bit bewildered by the noise and sheer number of people watching me.

'Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Many people have you down as dark horse of this competition, what do you say to that?'

'Well, I'm not a horse, so I would disagree with them' I reply for some reason. It seems to do no harm though as the crown burst into a fit of laughter.

'And what would you say is most different about the Capitol to District 12' he asks.

'There are cars here and none in district 12'. Again, its another stupid answer the and the rest of the interview continues like this. I'm not quite sure why I'm spouting out all this rubbish but the crowd seem to enjoy it.

'So Oliver, in training you scored a very impressive nine. Sadie, also did very well. One could argue you are the best tributes district twelve have produced. Do you agree with this and what are your key skills?' Gino asks.

I finally decide to reveal all, and also inflate my confidence.

'I really think this is the best chance district has ever had' Of course I'm lying though, Drusus is this year's winner. 'I'm very skilled with spears, and also have the ability to run fast. I am also extremely quick thinking, pressure is my best friend' I boast.

'One last thing Oliver, which we are all dying to know' Gino asks, but the false sincerity in his voice means I know he is about to touch upon the topic which I have been trying to suppress my entire time here.

'At the reaping... that girl who cried and held onto you so tightly, who is she?' he continues.

I have to ignore the anger that has risen inside me, he damn well nows who she is and he damn well knows that not only will this upset me, it will upset Sadie. However, my ignoring my anger I have made myself upset, and conjuring up an audible sentence is more than a challenge.

'That... That is my girlfriend... Connie' I explain. 'But she's not just my girlfriend' I continue as my lip beings to wobble and this is getting a little bit too difficult to bare. 'she is always Sadie's sister'.

I shoot a glance to Sadie, who now has the camera's firmly pointed on her as I see her little blue eyes fill with water and overflow. The crowd genuinely seem upset by this, Gino simply shakes his head.

Esme is pleased with how the interview went although she admitted she would have preferred it had I 'not come across so stupidly'.

Before I go to bed, I want to experience fresh air with no worries one more time. I go out onto the roof of the pent house where I see the outline of Sadie, knees tucked into her body, head sunken into her knees, shaking.

As I walk closer to her, I can hear she isn't shivering, but crying instead. Before I can even get to her I begin to cry as well, as I slowly sit down beside her and rub her back.

'Why has this happened to Connie... to us?' I hear Sadie say through her heart breaking sob.

I don't reply have my tears start to fall and I wrap my arms around Sadie.

'You will see your sister again, Sadie, I promise you, and I promised her the day we left' I explain.

'But she loves you so much' She replies.

'But I'm not her sister Sadie, not her little sister. You are, and that's so much more precious to a person than another half.' I try to convince her, but she can't stop crying.

'Shall we go to bed?' I suggest, to which Sadie agrees.

It's along day ahead tomorrow, not to mention terrifying. We get to Sadie's room and I give her a hug.

'I'll see you tomorrow' I say with a smile. 'Good night'.

I get into bed and drift off. My dreams aren't particularly pleasant tonight. I dream off me, falling off the podium before the games starts, then again I dream of the start of the games. I dream that the gong goes off and I am stuck to the podium, unable to move, as the tributes start to close in on me. When I finally do move, it's all in slow motion and I keep falling, until I see Drusus run as me with a knife, where I desperately try to run, but cannot.


	4. Let the 21st Annual Hunger Games Begin

DAY ONE

I rise at 10 am the next morning and I feel like a did on reaping day. Full. of. Dread. I put on my training uniform and then see Spike. He tells me not to get myself into the blood bath at the beginning of the games and walks me the hovercraft, that will take me to my own waiting room before the games start.

As I walk to the hovercraft I glance up at a board. On there is contains betting odds and predictions of positions for each tribute. I have odds of 9-1. I'm surprised at how short they are, and I'm predicted to finish 9th. How encouraging. Drusus is the favourite to win. His odds are 2-1, ahead of Claud who has odds of 3-1 to win.

I quickly look for Sadie and her chances. She has quite unfair odds of 24-1, and is predicted to finish in 20th place. I really hope not. If she went out that early then it would hit me hard.

In the hovercraft I am reluctantly fitted with a tracker in my arm and the tension in here is rife. Everyone is looking at everyone. It's an awful thought knowing that in an hour or so we would all be killing each other.

The hovercraft lands and we are taken to our rooms. I walk into my waiting room and Ariel is in there. There is a strange feeling in the air. She says nothing to me but gives me this look which makes me feel like she knows how I feel. She slowly walks up to me and gives me a hug.

'_It's alright, don't worry'._ She tries to comfort me, but I'm too scared to reply.

She walks over to a railing with some clothes on it. She passes it to me and instructs me to put it on.

I go into a separate room to put it on. It consists of water proof, black trousers, a white t-shirt and a black coat. I stare at myself in the mirror and pinch myself in an attempt to realise this isn't reality. But it is. I leave the changing room and slowly creep towards my seat in the waiting room. Ariel presents me with another hug but I don't want her to do this because I know I will just break down. I have to stay strong, or else I will be eaten alive.

Ariel, in her best interests attempts to cheer me up.

'_If any tribute tries to hurt you, just tell them, act your age and not your training score!' _she jokes.

I don't find it particularly funny but I appreciate she is trying to make me feel better, so I smirk, and try to think of something funny to say back. But I can't. My head knows that this is not an appropriate time to be telling jokes so instead it just doesn't think at all.

'_3 minutes' A _deep voice announces.

I stand up and prepare myself to enter the tube that transport me to the Arena. Before I know it however, my strength gives way and I turn into a hysterical mess. I can't stop crying but it feels so much better. Ariel hugs me and tries to reassure me, but its no use. I just have to cry this one out.

'_30 seconds'_

I force myself to stop crying, as I know this will show weakness when I am in the arena and rub my eyes in attempt to reduce the puffiness around them.

I step into the tube and stare at Ariel. This is awful. I hope Sadie is okay.

The countdown finishes, the tube seals, and it starts to slowly rise up. Ariel gives a small wave. That wave which means 'I may never see you again'. I see her place her hand over her mouth, looking set to cry. I'm glad I missed witnessing her tears though, as I would have entered the Arena with tears streaming down my face. Not a good look.

After a few moments of complete darkness, I am blinded by the sudden onslaught of light that shines through my pupils. All the tributes rise at the same speed and time as me, and I quickly scan each podium for Sadie and the careers. Sadie is 4 podiums to my right, Drusus, is 14 podiums to my left. Once the plates click into place I am left dizzy by the sudden rush of fresh hair and lose my balance, stumbling towards the edge of my plate. I am able to stop my self before I blow myself up. I quickly take in my surroundings. In the centre of this large, brown, sandy plain, is the cornucopia. The sun is blindingly hot on my back, and these clothes are far too hot. I can't tell if this is a desert or hard packed mud, but what frightens me when looking around is the large, steep hills we must climb to get out of the blood bath. The hills are about 50 metres high and the run up them is about 70 metres long. They're steep, and high. The tops of the dunes are covered in long, long grass, all the way around. I have no idea what this arena is going to be like. I only know I am in danger of falling off my podium because my legs are wobbling so much right now.

There is now only 45 seconds till the gong goes and I need to make a quick plan in my head about what to do. I am faster than everyone here, I know that, despite being told by spike not to, I can make it out of the blood bath if I run and stay away from trouble. I can see a set of spears. They're mine, and there's also a back pack in close proximity to it. I'm going to be taking a massive risk, but if I run away, then I have nothing and my death will be just as certain as it is now.

The 10 second countdown begins, my legs are now twitching so much that I can barely stay on much longer. My heart is in my mouth, my breathing is shallow, and my palms are sweaty. the sound of a gong takes place.

I jump off my podium and run like hell. I've never ran so fast in my life. I can see in my peripherals the killing and fighting already taking place and I'm started to regret this decision already. I run past the back pack I want and swoop it up like a bird of prey. But now for the biggest risk of all. Getting myself the spears. I get to the cornucopia. The spears are placed just to the left of the mouth. I lean down to grab the spears and as I do that I hear a loud crash above my head. The boy from District 8, Lucius, has just swung a club at my head and I was lucky enough to dive at the correct time. Realising the danger, I sprint off before anything else happens. I turn around as I'm running away. No one is chasing me. Good. But what I am watching is far worse. I can see all the career tributes literally tearing the other tributes apart. I see the boy from seven get decapitated by Drusus' sword, and see innocent girls getting mercilessly stabbed. This is sick. This is disgusting.

My energy is already being drained as I sprint up the huge hills surrounding the cornucopia. I trip and sink to my hands and knees as my hands submerge slightly in the sand. I force myself up but the sand moving underneath my feet stops me from getting any speed. I start to panic but I do eventually reach the top of the hill where I dive into the long grass. I have no idea where I am going, the grass is super dense and I run through it for about thirty seconds. I'm guessing that it's about the grass is about 150 metres to get through.

When I get to the top I am almost taken aback by how different it looks to my imagination from standing on the podium. After the ring of grass is a ring of swamped area, around the swamped area is a ring of dense forest, and behind that, is a ring of snowy mountains.

I trudge through swamps, run through streams, fall down ditches until I reach the edge of the forest.

It soon hits me what has just happened. At the time I did not realise how close to dying I actually was. Had I not ducked, that club would have killed me instantly judging by the sound it made on the cornucopia. Despite the benefits I got from taking the risk, I am annoyed at letting myself do that.

I find myself a fairly secluded spot where I can sit down for a moment to catch my breath back. I am being ultra vigilant, but to make sure I cant be seen straight away, I climb up a tree. I find a fairly large branch to sit on and take out the contents of my rucksack. I scored the jackpot I think. In there is a filled bottle of water, iodine, for purifying water and cuts, a pan, a stove, a knife, some matches, a rope, two cereal bars and some methanol. I'm especially pleased about the methanol as it means I can cook myself food without risking my life.

All I can think about sat in this tree is Sadie. I'm more worried for her than I am for me at this moment. I don't mean to patronise but I know I can hold up in this situation, and I just worry that she is struggling to cope. I can imagine her doing what I'm doing right now. Sitting in a tree, doing nothing.

On the first night alone, the canon fires four more times. Each time I become more and more worried that it is Sadie. All I want to do is cry, but I know that I just have to get over this situation and try my best to get out alive. It's a terrible situation. We all want to survive, thats what drives the careers to kill so much. They want the rewards. I hope Ellie doesn't ever get chosen to do this.

Its now getting dark and as the sun goes down so does the temperature. I need to try and stay warm. Just as I'm dosing off the Capitol Emblem appears in the sky, followed by all the fallen tributes from today. 13 faces are shown. Girl from 3, Boy from 5 Girl from 5, Boy from 6, Girl from 6, Boy from 7, girl from 8, boy from 9, girls from 10, boy from 11. No Sadie. Thank God.

As horrible as it is knowing that all these people have lost their life, I still let off a small smile that Sadie is still going. I would like to think too that she is also glad my face did not appear.

Sat up in the tree, I am able to observe my surroundings with out being spotted immediately. It's still perilous, one gust of wind, despite my rope, could send me off the edge, but I feel safe in the knowledge that if I am spotted, that the tribute aiming for me must be phenomenal. A knife won't touch me, nor will that bloody club, a bow and arrow or a spear could be a danger though. I have the spears though, I need not worry about that. I doubt I will use them other than for hunting purposes, but I don't care. If I hadn't got them, then a person with an appetite to kill would have got them and that poses a risk to me.


	5. The Mosquito

DAY TWO

As the sun rises, I wake up, and my body clock is already all over the place. I have no idea what time it is but I feel it is time to explore, as stupid as that sounds.

I remain ultra vigilant as I know that if I'm spotted, I will get killed and I make an almost fatal error. For some reason I go and observe the career pack at the cornucopia. I sit in the long grass and gaze down and the deserty hole, which is still stained from blood, and listen to their conversation for several hours. Not much is said at first, they sure spend a lot of time talking about themselves, that's for sure. I sort of hope they disappear for a little bit so I can run in and steal some of their stuff if I'm lucky, but then the conversation changes tone.

'_who is our next aim then?' _Claud says as her quizzes the other careers

'_well it has to be Lucius, he got a 10 in training' _Drusus replies.

'_Great thinking, what was his weapon, we need to find him but if he has a long range weapon then forget it' _Claud continues

'_He got himself a club' _Drusus laughs. Yes, laugh at it Drusus, but that thing nearly killed me.

'_What about that boy from 12?' _Natalie from one puts forward.

'_yeah, thats true Nat, he did get a 9 in training' _Tania from 2 says, definitely agreeing I am a potential threat. I feel slightly flattered.

'_forget him' _says Drusus '_he's a weed, he is no threat to us what so ever. If nature doesn't kill him, then we will, or if we happen to stumble across him, then fine, but I'm not going to actively look for him'_

Thanks Drusus.

By this point I have heard enough and so I sneak back along the swamped area and into the forest where out of no where I spot Lucius. He's not even worth considering an alliance with, seeing as he almost killed me at the cornucopia. Plus, there is a bigger problem approaching. I think the careers may have been following me by coincidence whilst looking for Lucius. I sneak slowly, slowly, slowly, trying my best not to let Lucius hear me as I stamp on the occasional crunch leaf. I find a tree, and climb.

That's when the careers emerge and I sit high up in the tree bricking myself as I watch everything.

Lucius goes to club Drusus over the head but he pushes it away like a balloon and just knocks him over. Tania then joins in my jumping on him and stabbing his arm. Despite thinking she looked quite evil, there is still something very pretty about her and I feel sick watching this. It's like they find it funny watching him in pain. She stabs his other Bicep before slitting his throat. Blood sprays out his jugular and hits her on the face, and instead of being repulsed, they all laugh. Tania even gets a high five from Drusus. I genuinely don't understand.

I'm too fearful to get out of the tree and get away, so I stay put. I don't want to make any sort of movement that would allow the careers to find me, their deaths are excruciating.

A mosquito is annoying me by flying around me with its annoying buzzing sound. These things carry malaria and I don't want to get that, not at all. I've seen it kill many people in district twelve, and it is just horrendous.

I see it land on my land and just as I go to crush it, I feel it bite into my hand, which is odd in its self as you generally don't feel them. The moment the electric shocks start is the moment I realise that this is a muttation mosquito that causes electric shocks. It sounds like a cannon has just gone off but it is in fact my body screaming.

I can't even control the screaming, I know that I will be heard but it's a reflex I can not over ride. It seems to last for hours.

I slam the floor hard and there I see the body of Lucius on the floor. I expect the impulses to stop but they don't. My body curls up on the floor and it's out of my control, it's comparable to a tetanus reaction and the pain is unbearable.

Then suddenly it, it stops. It stops in time for me to hear the sound of foot steps and conversation. I feel like I'm about to die but need to get out of the danger, so I pick myself up and run. I run as hard as I can but there's no speed as I have just used a large amount of energy fighting the convulsions.

I have no idea if the careers ever walked through that area, but I daren't look behind. After running for around ten minutes I crouch behind a tree where I am physically sick. This worries me as I realise that I am now on an empty stomach with just one cereal bar left.

I need to find some sort of shelter, but I can't think of where. I see a small hill and slide down that, where at the bottom is a small ditch. I try to remember the camouflage techniques I learnt in training, and gather masses of leaves, twigs and rocks. I jump down into the ditch, place my blanket over me, and then scoop as many leaves as possible over my body in a desperate attempt to remain undetected.

I lay in the pit silently, fuming at what the game makers have just done to me. As well as putting in severe pain, they also made me look ridiculous, killing any chances of sponsors. I must have looked so stupid, it was just so out of the blue. And it's not even like I had someone with me so I could explain it to, and telling it to myself would have just made me look like I was going mad. Having said that, two days in this place is enough to do that, especially after the sights I've already seen. This is what they call entertainment, this is what they call sport, this is what they call fun.

Knowing that the Game Makers are able to get inside me and not just effect the environment terrifies me. I've now been left on tenter hooks as to what they will do next. I have done any thing particularly wrong, I haven't annoyed the capitol in any way, or at least I don't think I have. What are they going to do next? Boil my blood? Set a nuclear bomb off in my brain? I wouldn't be surprised actually.


	6. Trapped

DAY THREE

The sun rises over the arena once again and now is the time for me to go and look for water.

I start my hunt for water and for the first time I arm my self just incase. I hold a spear in one hand so If I come under attack, I am ready to throw. It also means if I see a deer or any animal for that matter, I can catch it.

So far, no canons have one off today, and the only one to fall was yesterday was Lucius.

I feel nervous that there has been no cannon yet today. It gives the game makers a chance to inflict something awful to bring the tributes together. I'm not going to fall for it, whatever it is. I don't like fighting, I don't like the idea of killing anyone. I would just rather win using survival kills and hiding. But the hunger games aren't that easy.

I have now been walking for several hours at no prevail, and this has further dehydrated me.

I stumble upon a puddle where I opportunistically I fill my water bottle up and place the iodine in. After waiting, I chug the water down, all 2 litres of it before I decide I need to get more for later, I won't stay hydrated forever, but I used all water in the puddle. That's when I continue my quest for water.

I reach the edge of the woods and its a massive open clearing. I feel like there could be a tribute around here but right now I'm willing to take that risk. Right in front of me is a lake. It involves walking down a slope, and by the looks of it, the lake is down a cliff, but thats what my rope is for.

I optimistically walk over to it and start to walk down the slope. I slip and realise that this is a trap. I slide down to the cliff where I simply slide off the edge. I brace myself to hit the water but it doesn't come. Instead, I hit hard land, and it hurts. I lay there initially gasping for air, as I have winded myself and don't know what to do. The water was just a sick optical illusion, and now I face a 20 foot climb. Once the pain has dissipated somewhat, I decide that I need to escape. This hole is a sun trap and I am just further dehydrating. I successfully climb up the cliff face. But as I go to climb up the slope, I slip again and fall back into the hole. This time I land on my coccyx and I initially think I have paralysed myself. However, I am soon able to move and I choose to ignore the pain, its not like I'm not used to it.

I just sit there, wondering how to over come to the slope. I know I have the ability to climb up the cliff, I've demonstrated that already but getting up the slope seems like an impossible challenge. If I don't die down here due to dehydration then sooner or later another tribute is going to spot me because i'm so obviously placed.

Around another hour passes and the pain in my tail bone has dropped a bit. I decide to give it another go. I climb up the cliff, and make it to the top. It then strikes me that I can jab my spears into the ground and pull my self up that way. I pull out one spear and the knife in my bag. I jab the knife into the ground followed by the spear. I decide on going on all fours as its more stable than being on two feet. It starts off well, however, before long, my arms are tiring. I know I cant stop but it's all I want to do. If I were to let go then I would just slide down the slope again and were probably give up and just let myself die. Despite the burning in my arms, I manage to carry on. After about half an hour or pure pain, I finally reach the top.

I pull my self onto the flat land and remain on my hands and knees to gain my breath back. I can't relax for long though.

As I lift my head up I see tributes running through the woods towards the open. It's almost as if they know I am here, as if the capitol had told them. I suddenly realise that they are going to kill me so get up and run. I refuse to run in an upright position though as I refuse to be seen.

'Where's he gone?'The hologram showed he was down there' I hear what sounds like Drusus shout.

'Perhaps he got out' one of the girls suggests.

The hologram? They were shown a hologram of me struggling out of pit, in an attempt to come and find me and murder me. What have the Game makers got against me? Thats two times now they have done this to me, especially after I got a good score. Electrocution and now active encouragement of my murder? It's not like I have ever openly criticised the Capitol, or the Game Makers for that matter. It's beyond a joke, a sick, sick joke and I can see them all in a room, getting excited as one screen shows me struggling out of the pit and one screen shows the careers running with glee to find me. Last laugh is with me though as I escaped.

I'm absolutely exhausted but I realise its too risky remaining on the ground. I find a tree similar to the ones I have already inhabited and climb up it. But then there's another obstacle. There is a snake in the tree. It's sliding upwards and I don't think it realises I'm there. I pull out my knife and kill it.

I closely observe the colours. Its red, black and yellow. The red is next to a black stripe. It's not venomous. Good. I have a meal as well. I skin it and take off the meat, then get out my stove, pour a bit a methanol into the stove and light it. As I'm cooking the cake I find in the side pocket of my back a small bottle of water. I really got lucky with this bag, it has everything. I have a few sips and then eat my dinner.

Not long after I finish my dinner, I hear foot steps and talking. The careers are back again, for goodness sake. I don't think they've noticed me but I'm still terrified. I move to get myself closer into the tree trunk but in doing so knock the stove. It falls, and it lands right in the careers camp. Shit. I've just blown it. I press myself into the tree and try to remain hidden but they know I'm here. I can here them laughing and joking

'I see their foot, let's wait them out' I hear one of them say.

I feel so full of adrenaline right now that I think I'm going to pass out. I need to come up with a plan. Things seems to get worse as I climb higher and right above me is a web. It's a huge spider's web, almost as big as me, but this has a difference. Instead of the usual one spider inhabiting it, this one has thousands, if not millions of little spiders in it, about the size of a small coin. However, as with everything in this arena, these are muttations and chew through flesh like candy. I'm so panicked initially that I nearly slip out of the tree, although death by falling from great height would be much more preferable than dying at the hands of those careers.

It's not long until suddenly, I have a plan, its risky and I may end up killing myself, but death is almost certain anyway right now. I reach along the branch and snap two long branches. After I've done this, I pull them through the web, one at the top, one at the bottom, watching vigilantly to make sure none crawl onto me. Then, in a moment of sheer madness, I drop the web directly onto the careers below.

To say I've frightened them is an understatement. Each career has at least one spider on them, and they run away screaming, hysterical, as they desperately try to get these flesh eating insects off them. I look down the trunk and see the main web. I can still hear a piercing scream and it's only then that I realise that the web has fallen and wrapped itself around a girl. I have no idea who she is, and despite the thought that she wanted to kill me, I can't help but be overridden by guilt. No doubt my family have just seen that, and the thought makes me so sick I slip and fall off the branch, only to be caught in a fork. From there I am able to slide down the tree and exit quickly.

Once I am on the ground again, I retrieve my stove and run. They even left a sling shot behind. I have no idea how to use one of these but I'm a quick learner.

As I run away I hear a cannon fire. I'm fairly certain it's one of the careers. I almost feel quite proud, that I got the first career kill, but I still can't help but feel bad that I am the reason that, that person no longer has a life.

Good work Oliver.

I am now fed up of being close to conflict, so decide to just walk and walk and walk. I conveniently stumble upon a pond, where I am able to fill up my water bottle, both of them, and add the iodine so it is safe to drink. Also next to the pond is an apple tree. I pick a few apples and they are going to be my breakfast.

I pop back to the pond where I have a quick wash. I know that it shouldn't something to worry about in this situation but I don't want to smell, I want to feel clean. Beside me is a fairly large boulder, and once I have finished washing, I stand up and see the girl from district 11, Tilly. We both make each other jump and I can see by how scared she was to see me that she is not a threat. Tilly is just 14, has thick, brown hair, dark skin yet amazing sapphire eyes. During training every time I saw them I was mesmerized. She smiles at me and so I walk over.

'I'm not going to hurt you' she says 'it's quite nice to see someone else who thinks the same actually'

I laugh and reply 'yeah I know, how's it going for you?'

'it's alright, I've just hidden around here the whole time really, I got water, and an apple tree and plenty of shelter' she explains. 'So, you're the one from 12, right?' she adds, luring me into conversation.

'Yeah, that's right' I say, 'You're from eleven aren't you?' I know this, but I feel it's polite just to keep the conversation going. 'Did you manage to get anything from the cornucopia?' I ask, to give me an indication on her chances

'Hell, no' she laughs, 'I got my 7 in camouflage, not in anything to do with weapons, I don't trust myself'.

I feel bad for her, and it's tempting to give her my knife, or even a spear, but I don't want to do anything that may make her a risk to me.

I don't want to talk to her for too long as I don't want her to think I want an alliance, but its nice to see someone who isn't blood thirsty.

'without sounding rude, I'm going to have to leave you. I've got this thing about alliances I think its risky business later in the game' I impulsively say.

'I sort of agree, so I guess this is good bye?' She says sympathetically, but I can't help but feel like I've upset her.

I wish her luck and then leave. I hope I haven't given her a motive to kill me now. She doesn't seem like that type but you can never be sure.

It's now time for me to find shelter, most likely to be a tree, once again to get my energy levels up for the next day.

As it turns dark, the anthem plays and I see the faces of the cannon that fired today. It is Katarina from four. She is my victim. I feel bad but I've proven to myself today that I can do it. For the first time during the games, I fall asleep straight away and wake up feeling rejuvenated.


	7. Explosions

DAY FOUR

In the morning, I keep to the light promise I made myself the previous day and eat an apple for breakfast. Back home I don't usually eat fruit. I'm not a massive fan, and I usually have to psych myself up for hours to eat a piece. But here in the Arena, I'll take what is there. I decide to look for more food. I throw my spear at a pheasant but miss. That would have been perfect. A meal like that would tide me over for a few days I think.

I notice a nut tree and take as many as I can fit into my side pocket of my bag. They're surprisingly filling and it's something I can get my energy from.

I know where I am is safe and I have shelter, but I can't help but feel that every time I stay in one place I make myself more vulnerable. I once again decide to move. I waste energy by doing this, but it's for my own well being.

This time I head off in a different direction. I have lost all sense of baring such as North and south, but I can sort of tell which direction the Cornucopia is. This time it feels like I am walking further away from it, from the direction I initially ran from after the blood bath. The other big give away is that this area is not in the middle of a sand dune. The more I think about this arena the more confused I get. The cornucopia is a desert, but one run up a hill and it's luscious green forests and swamps? It's crucial I don't get lost because I know at some point I must return there.

I seem to be walking for hours everyday, it's tiring but it kills time. I should find something better to do, but when you're so focused on survival, logic seems to disappear.

I reach the edge of the forest and for a moment I panic as it feels like I have wondered back to the Cornucopia. But this isn't the Cornucopia. It's just a large, open space, that consists of hard, hard mud. I go to turn back around as I forbid myself from walking out into open areas after the events the other day, but something catches my eye.

In the centre of this open is a podium. It's about 100 metres away, and on that podium is food. Perhaps it's another optical illusion, but it looks like there is meat, bread and possibly even a pretentious dessert.

I'm excited by this and impulsively go to run out and get it, but I stop whilst in long grass. This is too easy, there is no way the game makers would let me just run and get food like that. They wouldn't with water, so why with food? I stand and contemplate what to do, perhaps it is genuinely a reward because this area is so secluded.

It's an agonising dilemma. I keep going to run and then stop myself. What if it is sinking sand?

It must be sinking sand. If I walk slowly I can get to it and survive. It may take a while but I doubt any other tributes are around. Then again there were no tributes by the water illusion yet the game makers flashed a hologram into the sky to show everyone that I was a target.

I slowly walk to the edge of the grass. I look to see if no one is there, and then I start to make a run for it. Or at least try.

From the opposite side of the opening I can see another tribute. Have they seen me? I don't know who it is and so I drop back. I don't think they have noticed me as they continue running out. It's Tilly. I don't want to go and fight her for food, hopefully she will leave some behind. Then again, if it was me I would take it all. I decide to observe to see if the sinking sand really is the booby trap.

She's not sinking, in fact, she's full flow running. I consider running out and forming an alliance with her so we can both get the food but the thought of an alliance really makes me ill.

It's an intense wait and then suddenly, I'm thrown back in the air as a noise pierces my ear drums. I narrowly miss flying back into a tree as a surge of intense heat brushes past me.

It wasn't sinking sand at all. There were mines in the floor and Tilly had just been blown to pieces. I sit bolt up right, shaking. There's a loud ringing noise going through my head, and noise sounds distorted. There was a reason I didn't get that food, and that is why.

I'm in a daze and trying to work out where I am. I can't think straight. My hearing comes back and a canon fires.

'_oh really?' _I think to myself in a sarcastic tone. There's been a God almighty explosion and some one died? Shocking.

I'm upset that Tilly was killed but I'm feeling selfish and relieved that it wasn't me. I slowly walk back into the forest, still not with it. I head back in the direction I came from. Hopefully there won't be any more land mines lying about.

Despite my training score of 9, I am yet to receive any sponsors. I don't know whether to be bitter or content with this. Bitter because I worked hard for that score and I'm not getting any help, content because it means I'm doing well and don't need anything at the moment. A loaf of bread wouldn't go amiss though, Spike.

It's boring being in the Arena, when you know there are no other tributes around. I sit down and calve myself dagger like objects out of sticks with my knife.

Eventually I have calved so many sticks that my hands are starting to blister and I need to move to another time killing exercise. I meander on to the pond and pick up some flat stones where I start to skim them. I'm useless at it, but it's something to keep my mind occupied before I go crazy.

I feel a drip on my hand, I look up. Rain. I need to find a cover, but at the moment, this rain is light, it's not a matter of urgency.

However, as more drips start to fall, more drips touch my skin. This isn't just rain. It's acid rain, and it burns.

'_shit'_ I mutter to myself, as I realise if I don't have cover soon then my clothes with no longer be practical and I will have painful acid burns on my skin to deal with.

I gather my belongings together and run into the woods as the hell in sky opens, pouring down acid that in an open area would probably tear my skin off. Luckily, I've made it under the canopy and so the impact is less severe.

After running frantically trying to find cover I find some boulders and stones with a slim, slim gap. I poke my head in and realise its quite spacious inside, and it's good to know that the acid rain will not get to me in here.

I climb in and can't wait to get to sleep. I'm a little skeptical about sleeping in here, albeit. I have images in my head of the Game makers allowing the boulders to fall on me during my sleep, but I figure that these are those stupid thoughts that creep into your mind when tired, when they're not actually that plausible.

Once I've settled down, and the liquid on my skin dries up, I start to feel excruciating pain on my hands.

The mixture of acid on my blisters has not turned out to be a good one, and at this moment, my hands are pussy, inflamed at sore. Worse though are the tops of my feet. I stood in the pond barefoot, not wanting to wet my shoes and end up getting sores and fungal infections. In the panic of the acid rain I did not put shoes on and this left my feet exposed. Right now they have been damaged so much that even the slightest movement of a toe feels like the top of my foot is about to tear. I wince, and bury my head into my knees as I try to take my mind of the pain, but when it's so sharp and intense, it's the most difficult thing to ignore. I spit on them as I was once told that spit is the best form of antiseptic, but it just stings more. I sit there, writhing in pain, and then I hear a little song being played.

Intrigued, I take a quick look outside my rock and a parachute has fallen, attached to a dainty silver box. I open it up and inside is a note from Spike.

'_Keep cool, Spike' _reads a message inside the tin. Underneath it is a little tub. I pull it out, open it up and inside is a jelly like substance.

Please, let this be something for my burns. I sniff it and it smells like aloe vera, and I place a blob of it on my fingers, before carefully applying it to my foot. The initial coldness of the gel against the burning of my feet causes terrible pain and I release a small scream. I grit my teeth to avoid bringing attention to myself, but I can feel my eyes welling up so I am praying no cameras are around. I undergo the same experience for my hands and my face, and it doesn't get easier.

I try to sleep, but I'm too sore. The anthem plays and Tilly's face flashes upon the screen. RIP Tilly.


	8. Finding Sadie

DAY FIVE

In the morning I wake up to find my hands completely healed. I'm blown away, usually these creams require weeks and weeks or applying, but one application here and I'm healed!

I realise that if I stay in the cave all day then the Game Makers are probably going to punish me again, so I decide to get up and go. Before I leave the cave I have a few nuts, an apple and a swig of water.

I'm not too far away from the pond so fill my water bottle up and then walk away.

I make discreet carvings on every tree I go passed with my knife as I want to be able to find my way back to the water and apple and nut tree. It's actually quite fun doing this, it feels like I'm creating a treasure map of something like that that you would do as a child when playing hiding games. That's what this is effectively. Hide and seek. And murder.

Whilst walking adjacent with an open foot path I hear running footsteps and a girl scream. My instinct is to hide, I don't want to fall victim to this. I crouch on my haunches behind a boulder, and make sure no one is behind me. I take a look over the boulder to see what is going on, who is being chased, and who is chasing. Its Sadie. She's being chased by Claud. I am about to run and fight him when I see that next to me is a rock. I realize if I throw this it will land else where and work as a distraction, so Sadie can get away.

I pick up the rock and don't bother aiming, this isn't about precision, it is about saving Sadie's life. I release the rock and it doesn't go exactly as I would have planned. It hits Claud on the temple, killing him instantly. The sudden stop in leaving foot steps behind her causes Sadie to stop and turn around. I get up from behind the rock and Sadie spots me. I give her the thumbs up and mouth '_are you alright?' _Before walking towards her. It's such a relief to see her alive and well, if a bit skinnier. I give her a huge hug and ask if she is okay. I then hand her over some nuts, an apple and some of my water. She appreciates it.

'_you need to be more vigilant, Sadie' _I lecture. '_stay in the trees and if you do have to come down to look for food, don't walk in open places'._

_'I'm sorry' _she says nervously. Now I feel bad.

'_Don't be sorry' _I assure her '_It's just I don't want you to be hurt'. _

_'Will you stay with me for a bit?' Sadie requests_

_'Of course, but only for a little while' _I reply '_there's only seven of us left now, and I don't want to be with you if even more tributes die, it makes it too tricky'. _

Despite the bad, blunt news, Sadie understands, and we decide to go and find shelter.

_'What have you been doing about shelter?' _I ask, intrigued.

'_I've been using trees'_

Must be a district 12 thing then, as we've all been doing it. I notice that Sadie has a back pack. This confuses me as I saw in the corner of my eye at the bloodbath her running away. It turns out that whilst the careers were hunting down Lucius, she daringly ran out to the cornucopia and grabbed herself some supplies.

Sadie spots a tree for us to climb and we do so. Once we had settled down she opens up her bag and pulls out two squirrels.

'_It's not much, but I think it will really help us'_

I'm blown away. She is such a dark horse. I couldn't even kill a pheasant, yet she has just gone and killed 2 squirrels. I feel bad taking the food she has hunted but for the passed six days I have been living off apples and cereal bars, with the exception of a chewy snake.

I get out my stove and get cooking. Despite the intense, terrifying situation we are in, Sadie manages to bring the best out in me. As I'm cooking, I pretend I am on a television show, and me and Sadie spend the whole time laughing.

The squirrel isn't bad either. Plus, it's amazing to have a bit of protein.

Then the tone of the conversation lowers a little.

'_Apart from Claud, have you killed anyone?' _Enquires Sadie.

I'm hesitant to reply. I know I have but I really don't want to tell her. She seems to respect me and I don't want her to see me as a monster.

'_Yes' _I mumble.

She looks shocked.

'_Who, when, what, where, how?'_

_'It was a last resort and it was only meant to scare them' _trying to justify myself. '_The careers were waiting me out when I was in a tree and I wasn't going to just let them kill me. They had been sat at the bottom of the tree for hours. I saw a tracker jacker nest as cut it down on top of them' _

'_So you cut a highly venomous nest onto them, not thinking it would kill them?' _She smiles

_'well, sort of. It only killed two of them. Boy from two and girl from four' _I explain '_but I'm not a blood thirsty monster'._

There's an awkward silence and then Sadie breaks the ice.

_'Nice squirrel' _She jokes. 'How's spike treating you with the sponsors?'

'Well, initially he was shit' I laugh, 'but yesterday I got caught in acid rain and really burnt my skin, so he sent me some cream or jelly or I don't know' I mumble 'What about you?' I'm hesitant to ask.

But instead, her face lights up as she opens up her rucksack and pulls out what spike has sent her.

'Aren't they amazing?' She beams.

Spike has sent her come gloves with razor sharp spikes on them that allow her to climb trees and close up combat. I feel a massive weight off my chest when I see that he hasn't given up on her. Age means nothing.

Suddenly it strikes me that I'm in the final six, and not just me, Sadie is too. Two people from 12 in the final six, that's crazy, unheard of. To make things even more bizarre, the boy from three is still alive. That means two people from non-career districts have made the final five at least. For the past eleven years, the final five has always been careers. It would turn into an unimaginable act of traitor-ism.

Night falls once again and me and Sadie decide its now time to sleep. I jump onto the branch next to where we are sat and rope myself in, as does Sadie. The anthem of Panem plays as the photo one fallen tribute is projected into the sky.

Sadie smirks and looks at me. '_Thank you'. _She says.

It's not long before she falls asleep but suddenly this is the most guilty I have felt. I look at Sadie and realise this isn't about me going home, it's about getting her home to see Connie again, and I am going to sacrifice my own life to do that. I would never be able to live with myself if Sadie's death were a direct result of my actions. Her chocolate brown hair, put into two plated pig tails, with her emerald green eyes so like Connie make me feel more comfortable, but it makes this whole experience so much more difficult.

The anthem blasts out again, and for the second time this Games, I see the face of someone who has died at my hands. Claud. I don't feel guilty this time, he was quite prepared to kill Sadie, a young girl who poses no threat to him, so why should I care about him?


	9. Safety

DAY SIX

In the morning I wake up and find Sadie already awake, carving noughts and crosses into her branch.

'_Morning team' _Sadie announces as I open my eyes. '_This is what I have been doing to pass time here, do you want a game?'_

_'Sure' _I respond. I lack logic and common sense, and miss blindingly obvious opportunities, so maybe this isn't the game for me but it makes time go so much faster.

Sadie is remarkably intelligent, she beats me in every single game. We've played about 30, there's now no more bark on the tree to physically calve anything understandable into.

'_So, what's the plan of action today, boss?' _Sadie chuckles.

'_I have no idea, I just do things spontaneously' _I reply, for some reason in a Capitol accent. '_How are you doing on water? May have to pop to the pond in a bit?' _

'_I have a little bit, but I will need more'. _She informs me.

To the pond it is then.

I slide down the branch of the tree and hit the floor, I signal to Sadie to come down as I am safely on the ground. She's incredibly agile and does everything with such grace and ease, but not this time. About three metres from the ground she slips and free falls down the trunk. However, it's not a text book fall by any means, as she falls the left side of her body stays in contact with the trunk and I wince as I hear her gasp, knowing that she knows she cannot scream.

She hits the floor and her breathing becomes shallow and for a moment I panic, worrying that she may have broken something and become unfit to stay in contention.

'_I'm fine, it's fine' _Sadie tries to convince.

I bite my lip as I'm not sure what to say. I've just seen her fall out the tree in the most painful way I can imagine, but her response is so bizarre that I can't even think of a decent response.

I walk around to have a look at the left side of her body. Her trouser leg has been ripped quite badly, and underneath is an almighty graze.

'_How are you not screaming?' _I ask, astonished '_Grazes are so much more painful than cuts' _I continue in the same shocked voice, thinking of the time when I was playing a game with my friend Rupert a few years ago, when I fell whilst running full speed and took all the skin off my right hand, arm, chest and leg.

I pull out he pot of potent jelly the sponsors sent in yesterday and hand her some.

'_Here' _ I say '_Try this, I used it after I got caught in the acid rain, my feet, hands and face were a mess' _

_'Acid rain?' _She enquires '_It hasn't rained at all, let alone acid' _

'_Sadie, I promise you there was acid rain yesterday, it's on camera, the whole of Panem saw, I sat in a cave screaming because I felt like I was on fire'_ I reply

'_Maybe it's one of the game maker's booby traps, they love them'_

Then, the conversation about acid rain reminds me, surely the water won't be safe to drink even with my Iodine?

'_I've just remembered, what if the acid rain has contaminated the water, do you know anywhere else?' _I say with a matter of urgency.

'_I thought we were heading for my water source anyway' _Sadie replies with a giggle.

As we walk around we see a patch of flowers, beautiful, bold colours that shine out that really make you forget that not far away is a desert.

'_They're pretty' _I say, starting conversation as for the last 10 minutes or so not a word has exchanged, just the sound of heavy breathing as we dehydrate.

'_What a goldmine!' _Sadie exclaims, '_These are __Nasturtium, we can eat these!_'.

She grabs handfuls and handfuls and tells me to join in as we stuff our bags with them.

They're delicious, we lose conversation again as we both gorge ourselves on the low fat treats. They remind me of the rocket that grows in our back garden, both in flavour and spice, and when I run out of them from my hand, I have to turn to the collection in my bag as I cannot stop eating them.

_Note to self, remember these if you get home_ I tell my self.

We get to the pond and It's breathtakingly beautiful here, big bright flowers, clear still water, glistening rocks and a majestic water fall.

We walk over to the water fall and fill up our bottles. There's no need for iodine this time, the water is fresh and running. I take a large gulp and sigh as it's the best feeling in the world and the cold, soft water passes down my oesophagus.

'_This waterfall reminds me of the waterfall me and Connie used to play in when we were younger' _Sadie says with a slight smile of my face.

_Oh Connie. _I let out a small sigh as I think about her.

'_She's going to be so proud of you' _I say, but Sadie only shrugs.

I know what that shrug means. It means she's aware that we may not get any further then this so it's irrelevant as to whether we come 5th or 24th. In fact, I would rather have died 24th I think. I feel worse every time I think about it. I don't want to get her hopes up. I desperately want me or Sadie to go home, but I hope she's still in tact with reality.

Sadie talks about the first time her and her sister first went to the market on their own without parents, and the happiness and pain in the eyes in oh so obvious.

'_I remember looking at her and thinking, you are the best sister in the whole entire world' _she finishes, as her voice cracks and tears stream down her face.

I need to make the conversation happier. I think desperately of all the happy memories me and Connie have, there are so many, but one sticks out more than the rest. It's not the happiest, but it certainly makes me laugh every single time, without fail.

This one time, me and Connie decided to go for a walk in the meadow. It had been raining cats and dogs for weeks on end, but on this day it was Sunny. Beaming hot sunshine. We both knew though that the meadow was waterlogged, so we both knew that we needed boots on.

As we stepped onto the porch at Connie's house, she put on her left boot fine, but as she put on her right boot, she lost her balance and stepped off the porch. Trying to regain her balance, she veered to the left, and then to the right, clearly with no control what so ever. Out of no where, both of her legs twisted outwards as she pivoted 180 degrees and fell in a bush.

By the end of telling the story to Sadie, I am laughing so hard I doubt Sadie would have even understood what I had just said, but she's laughing just as hard as I am. In fact, we both laugh so hard that we cry, at points I can't breath, but it's such a good feeling.

For the whole time I have been in the arena, I have felt scared and on edge, but this evening, I feel relaxed and calm. As I sit down, overlooking the old pond at the forest with the sun shining through, I manage to forget about why I am here, and that there are people who will kill me. I feel so relaxed that I just fall asleep.

most burst into tears, it is almost like a final farewell. The chances of us seeing each other again are slim, alive, even more so. I bite my lip and climb down from the tree. I offer one final way and then turn quickly and don't look behind. It seems cruel and I don't want her to think that I don't care, but I know that if I look behind and see her on her own, I will want to stay with her, or cry. Or both.

So once again I am on my own, and even though I was with Sadie for just a day, it feels strange. I feel lost almost. I head towards the bond, trying to follow the marks I had left on the trees but I soon realise that it has changed. The game makers have marked trees which lead me to the cornucopia. To the careers. To my death. I'm not stupid though and walk in the opposite direction.

I eventually reach the pond. Or, at least where it was. It is now dried up, with a few swampy bits. Clearly the game makers have it in for me. I don't know what I've done, but they don't want me to win. After all, it would be a disaster if a skinny boy from the district that mines coal were to win.

I need to find water. I take both water bottles out of my bag and sip the one which is most full. It's about a quarter full, but thats not enough when I'm already dehydrated.

I sit down and sulk on the bank of the former pond, when I hear a little song being played. I turn around, and there is a little silver box attached to a parachute. Sponsors. Hallelujah. I pace over to it and open it up. In there, is a small bottle of water and a note.

'_When it Rains, look for Rainbows, when It's dark, Look for Stars, Spike x'_

What in Gods name is that supposed to mean. Well, I know what it means when you are in a bad time, but how is that going to help me find a water source. None the less, I thank him and take a sip.

Now that I am in the final six, I decide to practice my spear skills. I don't intend on using them unless I have to, but it's a time killer and thats what I need right now. I still have an aim. When I'm not under pressure. The spears are consistently hitting the tree, and more importantly, the targets I carved into the tree with my knife.

As I'm doing this I hear through the trees a four note inclination sang by the birds. It's a message from Sadie. She's safe. I sit down and smile. I send her the song back so she knows that I am okay too.

For the whole time I have been in the arena, I have felt scared and on edge, but this evening, I feel relaxed and calm. I have no idea why but as I sit down, overlooking the old pond at the forest with the sun shining through, I manage to forget about why I am here, and that there are people who will kill me. I feel so relaxed that I just fall asleep.


	10. Losing Sadie

DAY SEVEN

Not realising I had fallen asleep, I wake up and see Sadie sat on watch.

'_How long have I been out for?' _I mutter

'_Three, four hours?' _She replies.

'_Why? You need sleep too. Get some shut eye, I'm refreshed'. _I insist.

It takes some persuading but eventually she conforms and I keep guard.

Whilst she is sleeping I feel incredibly lonely, I'm not sure how I spent 5 days without another human by my side. I have to ignore all the temptations to wake her up for the sake of my boredom. If I woke her up she wouldn't be re-energized, which in the arena can spell death.

We still probably have another five or six days in the arena. I don't know how I can protect both of us, especially as now we are in the final seven the other tributes will show no mercy. Usually, this is the part of the games when the careers brutally turn on each other. It's usually the capitol's favourite part of the Game. The careers usually find the last remaining tribute that is not in their pack, kill them and then in a matter of seconds, it's a case of extreme barbarianism. It never gets any less shocking, but now, for the first time, there is one guaranteed place in the final five for a non career.

I wonder if it has had an affect on my popularity this. Here I am, protecting my girl friends little sister, and for the first time in the history of the hunger games, a non career tribute has killed not one, but two careers.

After about five hours or keeping watch, Sadie wakes up.

'_Morning sleeping head' _I say as if her mother.

Sadie never wakes up in a bad mood. In fact, Sadie is never in a bad mood, full stop. She tells me about he dream she had, how we both won the games and became stars in Panem.

'_Maybe it's a premonition' _I say with a slight laugh, '_Lets go get some food'._

We walk around the forest for a bit to pass time, and then decide on our plan.

'_Right, you go looking for roots and shoots, I'll try and find us some eggs and fish and meaty stuff' _I inform her '_Oh, and Sadie, we need to stay with in hearing distance of each other, don't go any further than that swamp over there' _I insist.

We give each other a high five and then head off in separate directions.

I walk around aimlessly as there appears to be no game, no fish in the stream and no nests. Not even a squirrel.

I walk upstream, surely there must be something around here? I stumble upon a nest, I think it belongs to a duck. Actually, I have no idea, but the eggs are fairly large and so I grab the eggs and get out of the area before I'm caught by the mother.

I see some nasturtiums and pick a hand full of them, but I'm interrupted. I hear the piercing scream of a little girl. It sends shivers down my spine and for a moment I feel dizzy, hearing this high pitched, pained scream. It has to be Sadie. I pull the knife out of my belt and run. The screams aren't stopping, they're getting louder.

After running for about 2 minutes, I reach and open area with a lake. There I see Sadie, clutching her stomach silently, walking around in the shallow part of the lake kicking water around her ankles.. I'm dazed and confused and have no idea what has just happened. Has she been hit? Has she winded herself?

As soon as I return to reality, I run towards her. The sound of rustling in the trees grabs my attention and I instinctively throw my knife in the direction of the noise as it diverts my attention. I watch as my knife launches into the spleen of Trey, the boy from district two. His cannon fires almost immediately, and I turn my attention back to Sadie.

_'Was it him? Was it him? Was it him?' _I scream, horrified that I had just impulsively, instinctively launched a knife at a human without even taking a moment to gauge who it was.

It's only when she turns around and stumbles that I realise the full extent of her injury. She doesn't even need to tell me it was him, the huge sword wound through her stomach says enough.

I clutch onto Sadie, pulling her from the lake before she falls over in it and try to remain steady but it's easier said than done. I lay her down on the floor and take a look at her stomach. I press my hand against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but as the blood is coming out so fast and in waves, I know an artery has been hit and its beyond my repair.

'_Stay' _She whispers.

'_Of course' _I reply, lip wobbling.

I sit by her for about 15 minutes, watching the colour drain out of her face, hearing her breathing get shallower, with the occasional desperate gasp for air. The grip she has on my hand is so tight that I can't feel my fingers, but it's so reassuring.

'I want to go home' I say to myself 'please, I just want to go home, I hate it here'. The desperation in my voice is crystal clear and I'm trying not to cry, I'm trying to stay strong, for Sadie.

Eventually, the grip on my hand loosens, and the sound of breathing is replaced by a cannon. Sadie has just died. It doesn't strike me initially, however.

'_Sadie... Sadie... Sadie...' _I say, shaking her as I desperately try to wake her up. It's no good. On the fourth time I say her name, I break down.

'_I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, so, so, sorry' _I sob. The tears are in fall flow but there are no hysterics here. This is my way of mourning, and I am so devastated.

I look to a tree, each tree has a camera in it. _'I'm sorry Connie' _I sob as right now the pain that Connie, her family and district 12 will be experiencing must be unbearable, made worse by me having a mental breakdown over her.

I gaze down and her now so lifeless body, the girl that had such potential and every second that passes I feel worse. How could such a sweet, innocent, dignified girl, die in such an undignified way. This can't be the public's last memory of her, laying on a lake bank, covered in mud and blood.

I open up my bag and take out a bottle of water and walk to the lake. I fill it up and return to Sadie, where I zip her jacket up and then remove my shoes and socks. I rip my socks in half and then wet them with the water I've just collected. First, I clean her left hand, and then her right. The tears are running down my face but I'm surprised at how calm I am being, only sobbing every once in a while. Once her hands are clean, I move to her face, where I wash that down and begin to see the green eyed little girl I used to know. I pull clumps of dried mud, slowly out of her hair, and before long, Sadie looks a bit more like Sadie. It only makes me cry more.

I walk back to the pond and cut a lily, placing it on her chest.

I hear the sound of the hovercraft and realise it is now time for me to go. I kiss Sadie on the cheek, I apologise, thank her and say goodbye one last time. I feel like giving up now, but I'm going to try and win this for her.

I walk past the boy, Trey, who I just murdered, and remove the knife from his dead body. I continue to walk.

The thought of Connie won't escape my mind now. How she's just witnessed her little sister get murdered whilst her boyfriend let her go off on her own. How painful it must be to watch these scenes. Not just for her, but her family, my family, my district. I need Connie with me now, I need her to tell me it's okay, I need her communicate with me in some way. I place my three fingers to my lips and direct them towards a camera. She'll know that's for her, and I walk on.

I don't care anymore. If I saw someone now, I don't know whether I'd kill them or let them kill me. I just don't care. I dawdle through the forest, crying my eyes out where I walk back a tree with a hole in it. I stop and observe it and notice that its a hollow tree.

I climb into it and spend the rest of the night crying. I can't wait for this to end now. I cry so hard to the point that I have a bad headache. At one point my hysteria reaches a point that out of context it would look like I'm having a mental break down. I scream, pull my hair, hit myself. Some how I feel this is my fault, I shouldn't have left her. I'm not having a mental break down. I would be more worried about my mental state if I sat in silence all night, but right now I am emotionally strained. My screams and crying gets so loud that I am now making myself an open target as although I am hidden, the sound of me hysterically crying is no doubt travelling through out the arena.

That's my queue to mourn silently. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, the anthem plays and Sadie's face is shown. I begin to sob once more, only for the headache to return. I wait for hours before I eventually fall asleep.

Rest In Peace Sadie, I love you.


	11. The Feast

DAY EIGHT

In the morning, I struggle to come to terms with that fact that Sadie had fallen the previous day. I feel like I did on the day of the reaping. I keep telling myself that she is gone but I simply can't accept it. What did she ever do to deserve it? I wish I had been there to help her, or I wish it had been me that they killed.

I am now in a massive moral dilemma. I don't know whether to just give up, or whether or not to go against everything I believe in and engage in combat in order to win this for Sadie.

I am now in the final five, so is the boy from three. This is huge. Its hard to explain how massive this is. Every district apart from one, two and four will now be backing me and three. Winning this now isn't out of the equation. As I'm thinking that I hear a little tune being played. I vigilantly crawl out of my tree. I've just received another sponsor. I open it up and read the note.

'_Every one was moved yesterday, you deserve this. Spike x'._

In the box is a tub of rice, sent from my district. This is the biggest meal I've eaten since being in the Capitol. It feels and tastes fantastic. As I openly thank my district I shed more tears.

Now I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. I need to take action in order to win this, for Sadie. I crawl out of the tree and head towards the pond where Sadie died yesterday. The walk feels lonely and sad, just like me. It takes about half an hour before I reach the opening and my head rushes when I arrive. I look at the spot where Sadie lay, it feels so surreal. I walk over to it and find that the lilly I placed on her chest has been left on the floor. I clutch it and hold it to my chest, knowing that it is the one thing still holding me together right now. It is still in perfect condition. It smells so sweet and feels so out of place in this disgusting, vile arena.

I walk over to the pond where I once again fill up my water bottle and wash the knife I used yesterday when I so instinctively reacted to the sound of Trey from two, rustle in the bushes.

I sit for a moment and reflect. Nothing much goes through my mind and for some reason, right now I feel at peace. I'm not happy, I'm not even okay, but there's a massive wave of peace running through my body which in seconds turns into motivation and will power. Will power to get out of this place alive.

Before I know it, I hear a tune and see that I have received another sponsor. I open it up and another note from Spike.

'_D8 x'_

Inside is a blanket. I presume D8 means district 8 as that is the District where textiles are produced. I'm touched that another district would want to help me. I've now said Thank you so many times that it no longer feels sincere.

As I'm enjoying my rice under my blanket, I hear news that makes me feel faint and wheezy. It's the voice of a game maker.

'_Tributes, we are holding a feast at the Cornucopia and you are all invited. You have until sunset or you will suffer the consequences'. _

I have no choice. I have to go and fight other tributes now, for what may only be a grape in a bag. I am again filled with dread and crawl out of my tree. I leave all my belongings, however I wear my spears, and keep my slingshot and knife in my belt. I power walk towards the cornucopia.

I dread the walk to the cornucopia, why is this compulsory? It hasn't been in previous years. The walk is so tiring. Once I reach the edge of the forest and see the vast plain of swamp, I realise I am close. I must be extra vigilant whilst navigating the swamp. It's a completely open area that surrounds the cornucopia, before I hit the wall of grass which protects my view from the cornucopia.

I arrive whilst the sun is still an hour or so away from sunset, and so I sit in the grass, listening carefully for the sound of footsteps. The table is yet to rise and I am just to the left of the cornucopia.

No one seems to be there yet, but none of the bags have been taken. We must all be doing the same thing. Just stood there, watching to see who goes first. I brave it. I run out and before I can blink, all the other tributes are running out too. The careers seem to have now split up as they all appear from different locations. I see my blue bag with the number '12' on it. As I sprint down the dunes, my cadence is so high that I think I might fall over, but the adrenaline of the situation will not let me go any slower. I get to the table where just as I am about to reach my bag I am knocked to the floor and fall with an all mighty thud, awkwardly on my bar of spears. When I get my bearings, I see it was the boy from three. He's stood there frozen, shell shocked looking at me, not knowing what to do. Before I can get my knife out to eliminate him from the competition a shot of fear runs through his eyes and he escapes. I get back to my feet and grab my bag, ready to sprint back into the woods. It's going well so far but as I turn around, Natalia from one throws an axe at me. I do not realise the threat from her as I am too busy watching Drusus charging at us at mac nine. The axe hits my in the ribs, but thankfully not with blade. I'm so full of adrenaline at this point that I only feel the impact and no pain, but I let out a scream at the sheer thought that an axe just hit me. I pick up the axe and run towards the forest. Natalie runs towards me but I swing at her with the axe. She ducks but her right arm remains in the air as I sever her fingers. I don't even think about my actions, I just run and hope that no one will be around my tree.

I initially stop in the growth at the edge of the open area and watch the callous fight between Drusus, Natalia and the girl from two. I watch Natalia laying on the floor screaming at the fact I have just cut her fingers off. I feel awful, especially when I see how Drusus shows no sympathy. He just stabs her multiple times. Whilst he's doing this, Tania takes the opportunity to run. However, Drusus mercilessly runs after her. He grabs her by the hair and I can hear her screaming '_no, no, no' _and I want to intervene but I've worked too hard at the point to be killed. He drags her to the cornucopia where he slams her against he wall and shatters every bone in her body. I now know that I will be his next target, as my score of 9 is better than the score of 2 by the boy from 3. I expect to see him walk towards me but instead he sits down and checks out what is in his bag.

I take the opportunity to run for my life. I sprint across the swamp, feeling as though the games have just begun again, falling down into the water several times, and then into the forest heading towards by base but before I can get there the adrenaline is wearing off and the sheer pain in my rib cage is now rife. The pain is so terrible that I am hyperventilating. Every time I breath normally, it feel like my heart if being stabbed. I make it back to the tree. Just. I crawl inside and sit there still, not knowing what to do. I keep groaning and releasing noises to try and relieve the pain. I pull my t-shirt up a bit. My rib is definitely broken, and I am bleeding also. It is nothing serious but the broken rib could be a massive burden.

I explain this out loud in the hope that Spike will send me pain relief or something. Nothing comes.

I open up my bag from the feast to see what is in side it. Inside is one mouldy apple. I scream with anger and launch it out of the hole in the tree. I've just risked my life for nothing.

'What the fuck' I scream, but I soon have to put my fit of anger to rest as the pain I cause myself every time I move or scream is anger is not worth it. I am still alive. Just.

Several hours later, the sponsor song plays. I have to get out of the position I am in, where I feel no pain, and I forget how bad it is. I grab the package from outside the tree and open it up. There is no note with this package, but in it is a small bottle of a liquid of some kind. I drink it and it is the most bitter thing I have ever tasted. My mother would always tell me the worse something tastes, the better it is for you.

There's something else as well though. It's vest impenetrable to weapons. I would say it's armour but its not metal or old. I dab some iodine into my cut. It stings like hell, but it's better than getting septicaemia. I put on the vest underneath my t-shirt and I am surprised at how light and supportive it is, especially for my broken rib.

I suspect that the games will end tomorrow. I have somehow made it to the last three and I am sure that the game makers want to finish it now.

I fall asleep, in pain, but feeling positive in myself that I have eaten, had some water and have protection.

With three of us left, I have to pinch myself. I don't know how I've got this far, but some how I have. And still, I have no idea how I am going to get any further.


	12. The Final Showdown

DAY NINE

The morning arrives for what could be my last day in the Arena, and I'm in no pain when I move. I touch my rib and it is still broken but there is no pain. It feels brilliant.

I munch on a cereal bar and then decide I am going to head to the Cornucopia. My hope is that Drusus will not be there so I can get inside of the Cornucopia and then if anyone comes, I have the high ground. If possible, I will get on top of it.

It will take me several hours to get to the Cornucopia, and in this heat, my energy will be drained. I take it easy as I need as much energy as I can for the final showdown. Walking through some open land, I start to feel wind. But this wind is different. Its unbelievably hot and I am being pulled, not pushed.

I see things on the floor such as leaves, twigs, flowers even butterfly, being pulled passed me as I try to find the hot, pulling wind. I look behind and it all makes sense. Not too far away is a fire twister. My stomach drops and I run. Ironically, as I start running, the wind gets stronger and I desperately try to avoid being pulled into a horrible, literally fiery death. It feels as if there is a piece of elastic wrapped around me attached to a tree and I can't seem to get any further away from it. This is really zapping out all of my energy.

I see a ditch in the distance and realise that if I get down there I will be more protected from it. I feel absolutely powerless, there is nothing I can do. This is the game makers trying to shrink down the arena to bring me, Drusus and three together. Behind me I can hear large trees being ripped from their roots and being burnt like pieces of grass. The trees I had been sleeping in no longer offer shelter if I need it.

Eventually, I get to the ditch and throw myself down it. Everything is feeling the force of this. The heat feels like I'm about to be cooked alive, as burnt bits of leaf fly into my face an briefly burn it. It's not just leaves hitting my face though. Twigs are hitting it too and cutting it, and then soil is being blown at me, which gets in the cut which makes them sting worst than I would ever imagine a tracker jacker sting. Every time my face is burnt and something gets into it, I scream and wince.

I feel like I'm about to be sucked into the twister. I have no idea how far away it is, but I grab tight onto an exposed root in the ditch so I don't just get pulled in like a cut flower. I've fought too hard now to die in a twister.

Luckily, the twister does not come towards me anymore but I witness the damage it has caused. Plants, and trees are slowly burning and I need to get out of here and to the Cornucopia before it spreads.

I continue my journey when I hear a canon. This is just too bizarre. How have I made it to the final two? Me? Of all the tributes I never thought I would even get out of the blood bath. Knowing my luck I thought I would have been the one to step off my podium a fraction of a second to early and blow up.

I have no idea as to whether it was Drusus or the boy from three. I'm torn as to who I'd rather it be. The boy from three would be easier to take down but I would feel so guilty killing him. Not that I wouldnt feel guilty killing Drusus but out of all the tributes this year he seems to show the least remorse out of killing people, so for me I wouldn't feel as bad. But then again, I felt bad when I cut the fingers off a girl accidentally who threw an axe at me.

I make it to the Cornucopia, well, the grass opening around it. I remain low, I don't want to be seen. There is no one there, or no one that I can see. I begin to slide down the sand dune as after yesterday's feast, I don't want to go that fast again. As I reach the foot of the dune, about 60 metres away from the cornucopia, an arrow brushes by my torso. And then Drusus appears from inside of it. I instinctively know I'm not going to win this one and so desperately start to scramble up the hill, but it's difficult to get any grip in such loose sand. The previous times I have done this no one has given chase. This time though, he has, and boy can I feel it. I pump my arms and legs as hard as I possibly can but the harder I try the heavier I get. I have a 60 metre advantage on him and try to lose him in the grass, I veer right but he must be able to see where I have flattened the grass as I here him shout 'I'm coming for you twelve'. Running through the swamps is the scariest part. Right now I am fully in the open, and the terrain is so uneven that I keep falling into pools that I think are just puddles. I can tell that my battle is soon to come to an end as I feel my chest tighten. The adrenaline is starting to wear off.

As I make it into the forest, I desperately try to find the most dense part, but there is nothing dense enough for me to completely hide. Further more, Drusus is catching me. I guess he's just a bit more determined. Why wouldn't he after I dropped a web of spiders on him though? He must only be 30 metres behind me now

There's a part in the forest where it inclines, but in giant steps. I see that in the corner of my eyes and head for it. I know that I'm more agile than he is so if I get this right, I might be able to quickly hide somewhere then throw a spear at him as he runs past. I make it up the first 5 steps fine. They're about four foot high, and they are really sapping my energy, but I know his energy will be disappearing too.

I reach the final step, I slip a little as I get up it but I've put distance between me and Drusus who is struggling up them, but still in hot pursuit.

I can still here his footsteps in the distance as I jump over burning tree trunks and even fall over after jumping off a small ledge. I land on my back side and the lactic acid in my legs prevents me from getting up quickly. I am able to get up but as soon as I do so I stumble to the left, then to the right when I over compensate. Drusus remains strong and continues to hunt me down.

I'm losing hope now. I'm losing strength, and I'm losing the drive. I hope it's quick, please let this be quick, don't let me suffer, please.

It feels like I am running further into the forest however I see sunlight starting to break through the trees in front of me. For some reason I head to it, even though it makes me more vulnerable, but I am really starting to tire now. I feel like prey being chased by a grizzly bear. I pray that its going to be quick but I know that with Drusus it won't be. He's going to relish the moment that he murders me and then made the victor of the 12th hunger games.

My muscles have been tired for a while now, but my lungs are really started to burn, I want to stop but it's not an option. I reach the edge of the forest where the sun was breaking through and I make it out onto a open grass. It seems like the grass lasts for ever and it is easier to run on. We're both suffering fatigue and we're both struggling to run now but he has more drive than me. I'm starting to accept now that I'm about to die, but for my district, I don't want to let him have his victory easily.

I realise that as I run further to the grass I reach a cliff. I am now cornered. If I turned left or right, he will just follow me and close that gap, and I certainly won't run at him. I come to an abrupt halt and turn around. I go to get a spear out but he punches me in the face. I swing at him and do hit his face but I think it does more damage to my fist than it does to his face. I realise that he has no weapons on him, this isn't going to be a pleasant way to go. He grabs me by the arms and tries to throw me on to the floor. I initially resist but it then feels like he is about to break my arm so I conform and go onto the floor. He continuously kicks me, but luckily in the torso. I pretend to be in pain but I know that I am safe due to the protection I am wearing.

'_Accept it 12, I'm this years winner' _He boasts, and I lay on the floor doing the best I can to protect my head.

He lands a kick to my jaw and I start bleeding. Then the end comes. He sits on me and starts to press on my throat. It really hurts. I haven't felt any pain during this confrontation, even the kick to the face, but the compression to my neck really hurts. I try to push him off but I have no energy. If it were one of the female careers I would have perhaps been able to push them off but not Drusus. I need to find away to get him to release his hands.

I dig my fingers into is eyeballs, which is by far the worse this I could have done, because after the initial pain for him is over, he punches me in the face, not once, not twice, not even three times. The fifth time he punches me so hard that the left side of my lip spits almost all the way down to the chin, the sixth time he knocks my tooth out. And that's when I know that I'm about to die, because my tooth falls down my throat and I'm left choking. He realises what's just happened and sits with a smile on his face as I desperately try to get air. Despite accepting my death the moment I was reaped, right now I am doing all my best not to die choking on my own tooth. I can see my hands turn blue behind the blood that coats them and every attempted gasp hurts. I try and push as if I were coughing, but nothing happens. Drusus just looks at me with a sick smile. I know he's far from intelligent as not at any point has he attempted to take my spears off me. Suddenly, I cough and my tooth flies back into my mouth. I do a few dummy coughs to keep up the act before I spit it into his face, along with a mouth full of my blood.

Suddenly, he is the most outraged I've seem him and he presses so hard on my throat that for a moment I fear he has broken my neck, but thankfully he has not.

Suddenly he stops. I have no idea why and look up at him. His eyes have drifted over to an axe about 20 metres away. I have no idea whether it is my axe which has fallen out my bag or whether the game makers have placed it there to make my death more entertaining.

He gets up and walks over to pick it up. I take this opportunity to get back upon my feet, when I remember I have spears. Drusus could have used them had he thought tactically, however he never thought of rolling me off my back.

As he leans over and picks up the axe, I pull out a spear and throw it at him. I miss. He turns around, looks at me and laughs.

'_Why, thank you!' _He jokes, '_Aren't you kind helping me out'_.

I'm furious with myself. Why am I okay aiming at inanimate object but not living things? But then something bizarre happens to me. The realization that if I die, he won't care, he probably won't think of me again. My emotions, my conscience have been holding me back this whole time. For the first time, I lose the ability to care about another human life. He turns around to grab my spear and I am full of rage and anger. I've never felt like this before. All I can think about is Sadie and how I'm doing this for her, and if I didn't kill him, he would kill me. He wants to stay alive for the fame, I want to stay alive for my family.

He leans over to to pick the spear up and at that moment I release my second one. It goes straight through his upper left leg. He lets out a scream, its almost as if he has forgotten that I'm here. I think he's also shocked as well. For a split second I feel guilt, but then I remember there is a job to be done here. I push the guilt aside and launch another one to try and end this experience. Just as I throw his one he turns around and it goes through his stomach.

I let out a gasp and put my bloody hands to my face. Drusus is on all fours, screaming hysterically with two spears going through his leg and stomach. He's coughing up blood and suddenly my emotions come back. I cant believe I have just inflicted this upon another person.

I am stood frozen in shock and panic. I have no idea what to do, should I run off? Should I watch? I'm too stunned to even move. My breathing rate picks up and I feel as though I am about to have a panic attack. I consider throwing another spear at him or hitting him with the axe to end his misery but I can't bring my self to do that. Instead, I watch for several minutes in horror as he coughs up litres of blood screaming for help. He pleads with me to help him, but I can't. If I was in this position he would just laugh at me. He's getting a taste of his own medicine.

The boy who a moment ago so confidently wanted to kill me, is now lay on the floor, whimpering like a little girl. Even Sadie showed more strength than this. He really was convinced he would win this.

His stance on all fours collapses, and as he lands of his stomach, the spear reappears through his back.

The cannon sounds. I collapse to the ground on my hands and knees and immediately vomit. I have just won the the Hunger Games, and it doesn't even feel that great.


	13. The Aftermath

Two hovercrafts descend from the sky. One is for me, one is for the collection of Drusus' body.

I am going to see my family again, but I just sit in silence reflecting on the passed 20 minutes.

'_I don't feel very well'_ I reveal to a member on the hovercraft. '_can I have a bucket please?'._

They hand me a bucket where I vomit my stomach up. They all look at me as if to say 'Man up', but I've just killed someone and watched them plead for their life. I didn't enjoy it, I'm not even sure if it was worth it. I'm never going to be able to live that moment down. The moment when a spear flew through another persons stomach. I thought it would kill him instantly but it just prolonged his death and made me feel even more guilty. The Capitol will have loved it though. I really want to say something to the Game Makers for making my life hell in the arena, but they don't take criticism lightly. They will probably kill my family if I say any thing.

I'm knocked out on the hovercraft and the next time I wake up I'm on my own in a white room, in a white robe.

I touch my skin, the scars from the acid have gone, my rib, it's fine. I touch my face and feel my lip is back, sewn together, and my teeth, they're all back together too.

At the end of my bed is my tribute uniform. I discharge myself from the bed and walk up to it. It's clean, it's not ripped, there's no blood. I feel as if I am in the launch room again and feel a wave of panic as my body temperature rises. Am I supposed to wear it? Usually in the footage when the victor reunites with their mentor and team they wear this.

I put the uniform on, and just for one moment, I feel like I could be in the arena again. This is what I've worn for the past ten days.

The moment my boots go on is the moment that the door to my room is opened, where there is a long corridor with a room at the end.

I reach the room at the end of the corridor where I am greeted by the Game makers, Sponsors, and most importantly, Ariel and Esme. No Spike though.

Ariel runs up to me, wraps her arms around me, and spins me round whilst shouting '_Yeah!'_

_'What did I say?' _She screams '_I said, I said, I said that you would win!'._

I'm so happy to see Ariel. I've missed her kindness, honesty and sense of humour.

Esme waddles over, quickly clapping her hands and offers me a hug.

'_I am SO proud of you' _She proclaims. I can't believe this. Happiness is starting to emerge although I still don't feel right.

'_Where's spike?' _I ask

'_He's just sorting things out with Sponsors and what not, he'll be here shortly' _Ariel explains. '_You probably haven't realised it yet, but Panem have gone crazy for you'. _

_'really?' _I ask with doubt.

'_Yes!' _Ariel replies '_People LOVED you escaping the careers after falling down the hole, but then they went hysterical for you after Sadie died'. _

I burst into tears and the sheer mention of her.

'_Please, can we not mention that? I haven't stopped thinking about that'. _

_'Sorry' _Ariel replies. '_But either way, you are being said to be the most popular contestant of all time. Why do you think you got so many sponsors? No one has ever received anything from another district before!' _

It scares me finding out how popular I am being made out to be.

'_Hey winner!' _I hear from behind, it's Spike.

He ruffles my hair and performs a huge grin. He explains that he had been so busy for the last 3 days as he had received so much money to send me sponsors in. I wasn't quite aware of how expensive my armour was, and it's what saved me. Had I not been wearing that, then I no doubt would have died after receiving those kicks from Drusus.

'_We need to get you ready for the winners interview tonight' _Esme says we excitement.

Oh great. A three hour long recap of the worst two weeks of my life. I just want to return home.

I get back to the apartment I had been staying in prior to the games where Esme presents me with a gorgeous blue, pin striped suit. It's the most luxurious thing I have ever seen when it comes to normal fashion.

I'm called onto the stage by Gino again. It's a stage I never in a million years thought I was going to return to. The reception I get is unbelievable. I get a standing ovation for five minutes. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. PLEASE just let me go home now.

I'm made to sit down where I am made to answer questions set by Gino.

'_So congratulations Oliver. Not only were you the first person from an out lying district to make the final five, you also won, how do you feel right now?' _He asks.

I wonder what the reaction would be if I said '_Fucking shit, I want to go home, I hate you all'._

_'I'm feeling fairly blown away' _I lie. '_I can't wait to go home and see my family again'. _

_'And that red herring you placed by deliberately missing Drusus was so clever, and had us all going, what made you think of doing such a thing?'_

They thought I deliberately missed him with that first arrow? How have they possibly jumped to that conclusion?

'_I just needed to catch him off guard' _I reply perplexed.

'_Now you watched the death of Lucius' _Gino awkward says

'_Yes, that's right'_

_'He initially almost fell you at the beginning. Are you aware that when he hit the Cornucopia he broke his wrist?'_

_'No' _I reply. I don't see why this matters.

But then Gino moves onto the conversation that I was dreading. Sadie.

'_We were all very moved at the moment you discovered Sadie and paid your respects to her, how did this effect you and what did you do to help over come this?' _Gino says, desperate for me to discuss the moment that made me a hero in Panem.

'_It was worse than when I was at the reaping' _I explain, as I feel a lump in my throat and my eyes well up. '_I just had to mourn, I'm still mourning'. _

I look out and see members of the crowd crying. I want to join in with them, but I don't think on the stage is most appropriate place.

It's now time for them to show me this horrible three hour video of the recap. There are so many cringe moments.

Watching myself in the blood bath is horrendous. I knew I escaped, obviously, it was me, but I still cringed and shut my eyes as I see the shot of Lucius charge at me, bat in hand. What was I thinking?

It's just a long video of brutality. The crowd are loving it. I'm repulsed.

Then the part of the video I hoped and prayed would not come up. Sadie. Even thinking of her name makes me well up. But I have to watch anyway. I watch as the boy from 2, Trey, runs at her whilst she's picking roots and thrusting a sword through her stomach.

Then the rest comes, me finding her, killing trey, staying with her, begging to go home, begging her to wake up, washing hands, face and hair.

It gets to the part where I kiss her good bye and leave and what I see blows me away. I'm shown gesturing Connie with my salute sort of thing, when it cuts to districts Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve. Each of those districts copies the gesture, where crowds of thousands stand there in silence, for several minutes, holding their hands in the air.

I start to sob on stage. The crowd all say 'awww', as I hear many females crying at the same time. There's still an hour left of the video, and I can't stop crying.

After it's over, the crowd go while and I am released.

Several days after various media routines I am made to do I can finally go home. The train journey is so long because I'm so looking forward to seeing my family again. I actually get to see my father, who was not there at the reaping.

After 20 hours we arrive back in district 12, where I step off the train to find basically the entire population there to greet me.

A small round of applause starts as I emerge, but that then turns into massive applause. No one can quite believe what I've done. I still can't.

After the applause go on for well after 10 minutes, they gradually die down and replace something which moves me even more.

My gesture to Connie. That's when I remember about Connie and desperately look for her.

Several seconds of searching later I find it. She's smiling, so are all her family, but the pain, the distraught, the sadness is so clear in there eyes. It's so bitter sweet for them.

I run up to her, where I am mobbed by my entire family.

'It wasn't your fault, I love you' Connie says, looking me in the eye. She means it.

And her voice sends me into a ball of comfort. Maybe I can get on with my life now, after all.


End file.
